1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security covers for enclosures. More specifically, the present invention relates to security covers used to protect the electrical wiring in utility poles and electrical junction boxes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility poles are in use throughout the world for area lighting, street lighting, sports complex lighting, security cameras, traffic control and monitoring applications, overhead wiring support, wind turbines, radio antenna support, weather instruments, and many other applications. Utility poles are frequently used as a conduit for electrical wiring and cables from ground level to overhead fixtures or various sorts. Electrical junction boxes and electrical conduits are commonly used in combination with utility poles, to facilitate the routing and distribution of electrical power and signaling circuits. Since such wiring and cables must be installed and maintained from time to time, utility poles and electrical junction boxes frequently include access openings, hand-holes, man-holes and corresponding covers.
In the past, simple covers with conventional fasteners, such as screws and bolts, have been employed to close the access openings during normal use. Technicians and service personal would simply remove the covers using conventional tools when installation or service operations were required. A serious problem has arisen in recent years. Due to increasing value of scrape metals, copper in particular, and the unrestrained desire by certain segments of society to acquire cash from the sales of scrap metals, there has been a explosion in the frequency of theft of copper wiring from utility poles and related junction boxes and conduits. This occurs both during the construction phase and operational phase of a system's life. The modus of operandi of such thieves has been to remove one or more access opening covers from utility poles or related junction boxes, and then pull the wiring out of the utility pole, conduits and junction boxes. Of course, such action is ungraceful and frequently causes damage to the wiring, fixtures, and even the poles and junction boxes themselves. In fact, there have been occurrences where wiring has been stolen several times from the same utility pole installation. Thus, it can be appreciated that there is a need in the art for an apparatus, system and method for selectively securing access openings in utility poles and related electrical junctions boxes.